It's Good To See You Again
by TheLadyInGold
Summary: NOTE: For this story to make sense, it would be helpful to read The Way They Were, The Way They Are first. Germania and Rome "make a break for it" and sneak out of the afterlife to visit their kids!
1. That's Our Vati!

Germany had been having a relatively peaceful night. He'd managed to get Prussia off the computer at a fairly early hour. Austria, who was staying with them because Hungary had decided that their home needed major renovations (she was out of town visiting Poland), had retired early to his room to read. So there really was nothing to disturb his sleep. Until he felt a hand on his cheek, that is...

"Cut it out, Gilbert," Germany growled. What was his brother up to now? He still hadn't forgotten the time that he woke up with his face covered in shaving cream... Prussia had been standing over him, snickering, with a feather in his hand. The hand stayed on his cheek, and Germany began to grow annoyed. "Gilbert," he hissed, "go back to your room right now, or I'll..."

"Hmm?" a voice that wasn't Prussia's, or even Austria's for that matter, replied quietly. Germany's eyes fluttered open and he was startled to see a tall, muscular man with long blond hair sitting on the edge of his bed. The man smiled lovingly at him and said, "Luddi, you don't remember me, do you? I know you don't, I can tell by the way you're looking at me."

"No," Germany replied in a barely audible voice. The man looked so very familiar, but why? Germany's normal reaction in a situation like this would have been to grab his gun and aim it at the intruder... but in this case, he couldn't even move. It was as though he were hypnotized...

The man spoke again. "Luddi, it's been a very long time... and a lot has happened since the last time I saw you. You were so small then. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you..."

Germany just stared. He didn't know what to make of all this. The man looked and sounded just like someone he knew, but who was it? His train of thought was derailed as the door to his room swung open and Prussia appeared, blinking, hair disheveled and in his pajamas.

"You're talking in your sleep again, West, and loudly, might I add," Prussia exclaimed in an irritated tone. In that split second, Germany looked up through the open door of his room and caught a glimpse of the full-length mirror hanging in the hall. He and the mystery man were clearly reflected in it... Germany gasped. It was him! The mystery man looked and sounded just like him.

Germany looked up again to see his brother staring open mouthed at the man. "Vati?" Prussia gasped. "Vati?"

The man laughed. "Oh, Gilly," he said, gazing very tenderly at Prussia. "What a fine young man you've become! And now I can tell you that face to face!"

"West," Prussia shouted, grabbing Germany's shoulders, "West, that's our Vati!" He then embraced the man, grinning, and exclaimed over and over, "Vati, I'm so glad to see you!"

"And I you, Gilly," Germania answered. He then looked over at Germany and chuckled. "Poor Luddi is so confused... my poor little fellow."

Presently Austria shuffled to the door in his pajamas and dressing gown, squinting and looking disgusted at the interruption of his restful sleep. He, too, stopped dead when he caught sight of the man. "Vati," he said softly, with a shocked expression on his face.

Germania looked close to tears when he caught sight of Austria. "Roddi," His voice dropped to a whisper. "When you were small, I never knew if you'd live to be a man... my child..." Austria approached his father slowly, holding his hands out to him. Germania reached out and pulled Austria into his arms, holding him and rocking him a little like a small child.

Suddenly Germania drew back from his son and looked toward the door with a frown. "There are two missing... where is my Basch? And Berwald, my other child?" His face held an expression that was more than a little anxious. "Are they well?"

Prussia stopped dancing around the room long enough to answer,"Oh, they're both fine, Vati! They just live in their own houses now."

Germania laughed a little sheepishly and said, "Yes, I suppose they would, wouldn't they?" He hesitated for a moment and asked tentatively, "Is there... any way... that I could see them? In person?" His expression turned wistful. "I've been able to watch over you all some, but... I just want to see my babies all together again."

"Of course, Vati," Prussia crowed. (In case one couldn't tell, he was in rare form at that moment... as much as he had loved and respected Old Fritz, Fritz could never truly replace his Vati.) "Come over here and sit," he told Germania, pulling him to Germany's desk and sitting him down in front of the computer, switching the webcam on at the same time. Prussia then grabbed Germany's phone off the desk (Germany was still too befuddled to protest) and dialed a number.

"Basch!" He shouted when the person he was calling answered. "Get your cheapskate self out of bed and turn your webcam on! Someone wants to see you!"

"Gilbert, what the..." Switzerland grumbled.

"Basch, Vati's here! He came to see us! Just like Feliciano's grandpa visited him!" Prussia bellowed excitedly.

"Are you lying to me?" Switzerland demanded. "Because if you are, I'll shoot your..."

Prussia held the phone to Germania's ear. Germania recoiled slightly from Switzerland's angry yelling, but when he recognized the voice he asked Prussia, "Is that Baschy?"

Now everyone in the room could hear Switzerland through the phone. "VATI? WHAT... HOW..."

Germania replied softly, "Basch, liebchen, you're hurting Vati's ears with your shouting..." Switzerland immediately hung up. A few seconds later his face appeared on the screen, wide awake and looking very shocked. Germania asked Prussia, "He can hear me if I talk?" (Germania had been able to watch the progression of technology from the afterlife and wasn't completely clueless as to its workings.)

"I can hear you, Vati," Switzerland exclaimed.

"Basch, my little man, I've missed you so much," Germania said softly, his eyes getting a little misty.

"Can I come over, Ludwig?" Switzerland shouted at Germany as he had caught sight of him behind their father (he was so startled he forgot to lower his voice). "I mean, if Vati wants to see me that is."

"Um... yes..." Poor Germany's brain struggled to wrap itself around what was happening.

"I'm leaving now," Switzerland said. "I mean, as soon as I get Lili awake and ready to go." At the mention of Liechtenstein, Germania smiled. She was his oldest son's child and his first grandchild. Switzerland's face disappeared from the screen again.

"Call Berwald too," Austria told Prussia. Prussia nodded and dialed the number.

Germany swallowed hard. "Vati." His voice croaked out weakly. Germania turned around and walked back over to Germany, looking at him more lovingly than anyone ever had.

"Yes, my precious child?" he answered, stroking his son's cheek.

"Would you like something to eat?" Germany managed to get out in a slightly more normal tone of voice. He felt his eyes watering a little.

"Oh, Luddi, don't trouble yourself for me," Germania answered softly, ruffling Germany's hair. Germany noticed that Austria wasn't in the room anymore... at that moment Prussia hung up the phone.

"Vati, Berwald is coming over too," Prussia told him.

Germania looked thrilled. "I'll have all my babies together again... and my little Lilichen. She's such a good girl."

"Vati?" Austria returned to the doorway. "I have coffee and cake for you. All of us, actually."

"Roddi," Germania exclaimed anxiously, "sit down, please. Don't work yourself too hard, you'll get ill again." Austria crossed the room and took his father's hand.

"Vati," Austria replied, "I haven't been sick in a very long time. In fact, I've been quite well." He led Germania out of the room and as he took him down the hall he called over his shoulder, "Coffee and cake out here."

Germany got up slowly and shuffled to the door. His head was spinning... he felt an arm around his shoulders and realized it was (one very overjoyed) Prussia.

"West, you look lost," Prussia chuckled. Germany could only nod dumbly. "I think this is so awesome," Prussia continued. "Feliciano says his grandpa gets to come around and see him, so why not our Vati as well?" Germany remembered all too well when Sir Rome showed up in his house in the middle of the night... that had spooked him too.

But this, this was even weirder. Prussia told him stories about their childhood and their Vati all the time, which Germany quite enjoyed (seeing that he had no memories left before that day when he woke up, covered in blood and ashes, with Prussia holding him in his arms and weeping*). But actually having his father here? Now? Germany tried to sort his thoughts as he was pulled along by his very ecstatic brother.

_Notes:_  
_Very nice, huh? Rome wanted his best friend to get to see his kids in person again, and here he is! Yes, Germania still thinks of his boys as little kids... awww._  
_* As I said before, IMO: Germany= HRE with amnesia. :P I wish Hima-papa would just come right out and say it. Also, Austria and Hungary are not "officially" married, but they're still together kinda like a common law marriage._

_And, inspiration for this and The Way They Were, The Way They Are (which if you haven't read that one it may be helpful to do so to understand where I am going) came from a strip in the Christmas 2011 event showing Germania and Rome having a conversation and Germania thinks of his kids (Hima-boss-man drew Switzerland, Austria, Germany, Prussia and Sweden in Germania's thoughts)._

_**Germania: Yeah, I was thinking of my boys... and all Romulus could think of was picking up chicks. **_

_****_**Rome: Shut up! Like you never...**

**_(Germania, surprisingly, puts his fingers in his ears and starts singing "lalalalala")_**

**__**_Lady: Uncle Germania, you're acting just like Grandpa! That's funny!_

_**Germania: Mein Gott, I am! *turns to Rome* This is what I get for spending so much time with you...**  
_

_****_**Rome: Aww... Aldrich, you're my best friend...**

**_Germania: Whatever._  
**


	2. Guess Who's Coming For Coffee

Shortly afterward, Sweden arrived with Switzerland and Liechtenstein right behind him. Austria had made sure that there was plenty of coffee and cake (and hot cocoa for Liechtenstein) on hand, and Germany's living room became the scene of a joyous reunion.

Amazingly, Austria and Switzerland were being polite to each other. Sweden had a broad grin on his normally serious face, Liechtenstein was busily braiding her Opa's hair into a whole host of tiny braids, Prussia was fairly sitting in his father's lap talking nonstop... and Germany had claimed a spot on the floor right in front of where Germania was seated on the couch.

Germany looked up at his Vati, and as he sat with him, he was sure that he could vaguely remember a few things... for one, his father's scent. _I've smelled that before, he thought._ And the way his Vati had smoothed his hair... even the way he said his name. _If I think hard enough, I do remember a little..._ the idea left Germany thrilled. He'd always hated not having any memories of his younger days.

Germania, too, couldn't have been more thrilled. He just kept glancing from one beloved face to the next, smiling and a little misty-eyed. He placed his hand on the top of Germany's head and ruffled his hair a little. Germany's eyes watered, but at this point he didn't care. _I am truly happy,_ he thought.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Someone was pounding on the door. Everyone frowned a little... Austria went to answer it.

"Veeee! Mr Roderich, can we come in?" Italy's voice was so loud it could wake the dead.

"Why did I have to come here fratello?" Another, deeper voice complained. "Stupid Germans..."

"Now, Lovi, be nice," yet another voice added to the commotion. "Sir Aldrich is my best friend and these are his boys we're visiting..." everyone was a little confused... except Germania, that is.

"Romulus, bring your boys in here so I can see them," he called.

_Romulus?_ Germany thought. _So Vati and Sir Rome were friends after all..._

"Hi, everyone!" Italy squealed, bouncing into the room. He was dragging by the arm a sturdy man of medium height with curly dark hair, tanned skin, stubble on his face and a wide smile. Following them was Romano, looking sour and annoyed.

"This is my nonno," Italy proclaimed proudly.

"Mine too," Romano grumbled.

"So these are your boys, Aldrich," Rome said cheerfully. "Nice looking young men... that one looks like you... and that one has your eyes... that one's coloring is different but he still looks like you..." Rome chuckled. "You are all your papa's children, for sure. And is this your grandbaby?" he inquired, smiling at Liechtenstein, who giggled shyly.

"Ja, that's my Lili," Germania replied. "And these are your boys?"

"Si," Rome answered proudly. "Feliciano, and Lovino." Italy grinned and Romano glared. Rome appeared not to notice. "I'm so glad your papa got to come visit you all again, he misses you all the time..."

Austria served coffee and cake to the three Italians, and soon everyone was having a nice visit... except Romano, who had retreated scowling to a corner. Soon Germania and Rome began trading stories of their youth while all the others listened, captivated...

"I remember that," Rome chuckled, wiping his eyes after Germania finished telling a tale of a misadventure they had shared with a beehive, a swarm of bees, an angry bear and a creek... it was a humorous tale that had everyone in stitches (but Romano, that is).

"The funny thing is, Lovi did something that was almost the same when he was small," Rome continued. Then he told the following tale:

_The eager little boy scrambled through the heavy undergrowth bordering the small river. He had found a prize for sure... Over rocks, through tangled vines... Nonno's going to love what I bring him, he thought as he fixed his eyes on the enormous beehive. It was in an odd place for a beehive, on a branch of a tree that had grown out over the river. But that was no deterrent to the boy, for he knew how much his Nonno loved honey._

_Cautiously, the boy picked up a small rock. Taking aim, he threw the rock at the hive. A swarm of bees exploded from the hive and buzzed angrily, searching for the cause of the disturbance. Sorry, bees, the boy thought as he watched the bees depart._  
_He shimmied up the trunk of the tree. I can't wait to see the look on Nonno's face, the boy thought as he made his way along the limb. He was so intent on his goal that he didn't notice the limb swaying unsteadily._

_CRACK! SPLASH! The limb broke, and branch, beehive and boy all fell into the wide, shallow stream. Fortunately, the lad was unharmed, and before long one sodden but very happy little boy was lugging the hive with its sweet cargo home to his grandfather._

"Mi fratello has always been very brave," Italy proclaimed proudly, glancing at Romano (who by now had inched closer to everyone else and was looking a little surprised that Nonno had told a story about him for once and not his brother).

Rome nodded in agreement. "Si," he replied. Then he laughed a little and added, "In fact, watching Lovi grow up was just like seeing myself all over again." Rome grinned and tousled Romano's hair. "Lovi growing up was very much like me as a boy. Still is in some ways."

Everyone laughed softly and a faint hint of a smile crossed Romano's face as he sat on the floor beside Rome's chair and rested his head on his grandfather's knee. Rome reached down and gently rubbed the back of Romano's neck.

"I'm glad you convinced me to do this," Germania whispered to Rome. Then he noticed the mischievous twinkle in his friend's eye.

"We have more time," Rome answered. "We can visit with our boys for a while... in fact, you can meet my older kids. You see, I casually mentioned sneaking away for a few days in front of the Big Guy and He just raised His eyebrows a little. But there's someone else I'd like to go see also."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Germania: No, we are not going to Las Vegas to see Wayne Newton!**_

**Rome: Well, that wasn't who I was talking about, but that might be fun...**

_**Germania: *points at Rome* No. Just... no.**_

**Rome: Fine... you're so boring. Can we go to Sea World then?**

_**Germania: Maybe... hey, who were you talking about going to see in the first place?**_

**Rome: *whispers* Elvis and Bigfoot. They live in London from what I've heard...**

_**Germania: *rolls eyes* Mein Gott, Romulus...**_

**Rome: *laughs* Just kidding. You'll see in the next chapter.**


	3. Lunch and an Old Friend

"Is your son all right?" Germania asked Rome, glancing at the expressionless young man sitting across the table. True to his word, Rome had taken Germania to meet the rest of his family. Italy was hosting lunch at his home, and he and Romano had prepared a huge feast of pasta, pizza, salad and gelato for dessert.

"Oh, Mohammed's fine," Rome replied, smiling at Egypt, who flashed the faintest hint of a smile in return. "He's just very quiet, that's all." Rome's other sons, France, Spain, Greece and Turkey, were also enjoying the delicious meal. Italy poked his head out of the kitchen with a grin.

"Fratello and I will be there in a minute, Nonno," he called cheerfully. Rome nodded and he disappeared again.

"Papa, I never could have imagined..." France told Rome as he reached over to touch his hand. He didn't finish the sentence, just looked at his papa with a dreamy expression. Quite obviously he was overjoyed.

The others were, too... at least, somewhat. Greece alternated between gazing lovingly at his father, dozing off and glaring hatefully at Turkey. Spain, too, kept giving Turkey dirty looks... Turkey seemed oblivious to his brothers' hatred of him. At that moment he was busily removing the toppings from his pizza and rearranging them.

"They don't get along very well," Rome whispered to Germania. "Sadik... well, he likes to antagonize his brothers." He sighed and added, "I wish mine got along as well as yours."

Germania laughed. "Mine surprised me, to be honest," he answered. "Roddi and Basch are usually like cats and dogs... and Luddi, well, he and Gilly have their moments..." Both men laughed. Italy and Romano came in from the kitchen, and Romano immediately fixed his eyes on Turkey.

"Nonno, why's he here?" Romano exclaimed angrily.

Turkey smirked and replied, "Glad to see me?" Greece muttered something and Turkey snickered. Spain gave Turkey the death stare and started to push his chair back from the table...

"Now all of you behave!" France scolded. "Papa came to see us, the least we can do is get along for his sake." The other three looked ashamed.

"Sorry," they all replied at once.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Your sons all seem like nice young men," Germania commented as they left Italy's house.

"They are good boys in spite of it all," Rome answered. "Now let's go, there's someone else I'd like to go visit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This place still looks the same," Rome said softly as they approached the tall, partially open gate. "Come on," he told Germania, pulling him by the arm through the gate. Germania balked a little...

"Are you sure it's all right?" He asked Rome a little nervously. Rome waved his hand.

"Si, it's fine," he answered, "this is an old friend's home." They were now treading on a stone pathway flanked by lush plantings on either side. As they approached the house, Rome noted that the front door was open. "He must be here..."

Germania yelped as Rome walked into the house."What are you doing?" he asked Rome, horrified. "You just can't walk into someone's home!"

"Ah, Aldrich, I told you it's fine," Rome replied, leading him through the entryway. "This is a friend's home... in fact, you may remember him." He started to say something more, but then...

"OOF!" Rome had bumped into a slight man who was carrying a tray of sweets of some kind, sending the sweets flying. Quick as a flash, the man grabbed a black object and wielded it against the intruders.

"AIYAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME ARU?" the man bellowed. Germania ducked, putting his arms up over his head. Rome quickly backed away.

"Yao," he cried. "Yao, wait!" The man lowered the object (which Germania could now see was some sort of cooking pot) and blinked. With a start, Germania recognized the man as China, the oldest nation in the world.

Germania had accompanied Rome as his guard on a visit to China's country to discuss trade routes, and even then, he had been struck by the contrast in his youthful appearance and the wisdom he possessed, having been around longer than anyone else. And now, thousands of years on, he still looked the same.

China's expression went from sheer fury to bewilderment as he looked back and forth between the two standing before him. "Romulus? How on earth did you get here aru?"

"We made a break for it," Rome remarked mischievously. "The Big Guy's pretending He doesn't know we're gone. Deus meus, Yao, it's been a long time! And you haven't aged a bit in thousands of years!" Rome grasped China's hands, grinning. "Oh, you remember Aldrich, don't you?"

"Of course I do," China replied warmly, taking Germania's hand. "Here, follow me, aru."

"Mein Gott, he looks fantastic," Germania said to Rome as they followed after China.

"He does," Rome answered. "As I said, he hasn't aged a day in, what, at least two thousand years now?" And he hadn't. His hair was still black as ink without a hint of gray in it. He hadn't a line on his youthful face and there was still an energetic spring to his step.

China made a disgusted sound as they entered a large, airy sitting room. "Excuse the mess, aru," he sighed, picking up a blue coat from the floor and hanging it on a hook. He walked around the room, picking up books, drawing pads and pencils, hair bands, and a handheld video game. He looked at the two men apologetically as he dumped everything into a large basket sitting by the door. "Kids..."

"How many have you now?" Rome inquired.

"At home? Three, plus Yong Soo practically lives here, aru," China answered. "So might as well say four, aru."

"Is Kiku still at home?" Rome asked him. "I remember my grandsons loved to play with him when they were younger."

A shadow crossed China's face. "No," he replied quietly. "In fact, Kiku and I are... estranged, aru."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rome answered, embarrassed.

China shrugged. "What will be, will be, aru," he said. "Would you both like some tea?"

"Yes," they both answered. In short order, China produced tea and some assorted snacks.

"ANIKI! WHERE ARE YOU?" The men all jumped at the sound of a young man's voice echoing through the house.

"Why do you call him that?" A girl's voice... "Aniki is a Japanese word. You say you hate Kiku, but you copy him all the time..."

The first voice interrupted, "No, that's what I call him! It originated with me, da ze!"

"That's Japanese too," another young male voice put in.

"NO! IT IS NOT! I came up with it, da ze!"

"Why do you all fight so much?" Another voice, young and male also, spoke.

"THEY FIGHT! NOT ME!"

"Yong Soo, lower your voice," China called. "You'll wake our ancestors from their slumber, aru."

Four young people appeared in the doorway. The first was a tall young man with dark hair and one errant curl that stuck wildly out from the side of his head. The next was a teenage girl with flower barrettes in her hair. Following, another young man with heavy eyebrows. The last,a slim boy with glasses and a quiet smile, came to stand in the doorway.

"All of you, I'd like you to meet my guests, aru," China told them, and he introduced Rome and Germania to Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau.

The young people politely greeted the guests, and then departed. All except Korea, that is.

"What did you do today, aniki?" Korea asked, plopping himself down in China's lap.

"Yong Soo, you're being rude, aru," China scolded. "I have guests here."

"Can I show your guests something?" Korea asked excitedly, bouncing up and down like an overactive child.

"I'd like to see it," Rome said cheerfully. "And I'm sure Aldrich would too. Korea took that as a yes, and proceeded to walk around the room on his hands. Or attempt to, at least, before falling flat on his back.

China sighed. "Amateur," he told Korea. "First, never show off, aru! Then, you need to do this..." China made several laps around the room on his hands. "Never lean too far forward or backward, and keep your toes pointed, aru."

"Wow, thanks aniki! I'm going to practice right now, da ze!" Korea hugged China, and then hugged Germania and Rome for good measure before dashing from the room. China shook his head and Rome and Germania laughed.

"They seem like good kids," Germania commented.

"They drive me crazy sometimes, but I still love them all, aru," China said... he had a wistful look for a moment, and Rome knew that his old friend was thinking of Japan... what caused the estrangement?

As they took their leave, Rome whispered to Germania, "We have to do something about that."

"About what?" Germania answered, puzzled.

"Kiku, the oldest," Rome answered. "We need to help them..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Germania: What are you planning Romulus?_**

_Lady: Yeah Grandpa, what are you planning?_

**Rome: Heh heh heh...**

Lady: Behave yourself Grandpa...

**Rome: Oh I will...**

**_Germania: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_**

_Lady: Because, Uncle Germania, Grandpa has that look in his eye._

**_Germania: Can't you do something about that, child?_**

_Lady: Oh, I can..._

**Rome: Hey, that's not fair. *pouts***

_Lady: It's okay Grandpa... We'll still have a happy end to the story._

**Rome: YAY!**


	4. Let Me Tell You

_(Note: I dispensed with Japan's Engrish accent for this chapter, because... it just didn't work.)_

"I don't think this is going to work," Germania told Rome. They had managed to sneak into Japan's house and were now standing in the home's darkened hallway.

"Shhh," Rome whispered furiously, grabbing Germania's arm and putting a finger over his lips. "You'll wake him up."

"Well, isn't that the point?" Germania replied. You've really lost it this time, Romulus, he thought.

"Not before we're ready," Rome hissed.

"You are insane, Romulus," Germania hissed in return. "Normal people don't just barge into others' houses in the middle of the night, or any other time, for that matter."

"Well, maybe I'm not normal," Rome retorted.

"You're right about that," Germania muttered.

"Look, it worked when I needed it to before," Rome replied. "And we need to help Yao. So there." Rome stuck his tongue our at Germania, who just shook his head.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because I'm your best friend, that's why!"

While the two were arguing, a door at the end of the hall swung open and a silent figure crept toward them, brandishing a long, sharp object...

The two jumped back as they were confronted by a short young man wielding a very sharp-looking sword. "Who are you?" he demanded. He began swinging the sword and advancing on them. By reflex, Germania reached for his sword... and realized he didn't have one.

"What do we do now, Romulus?" Germania exclaimed as they dodged the wildly waving blade.

Rome said nothing, just squared his shoulders, stepped forward... and began to sing. "Let me tell yooooouuu... what heaven on earth would beeeeeee...". Germania groaned as Rome sang.

"Gott, Romulus," he muttered. The young man lowered the sword and looked baffled at the warbling man in front of him.

"And your lover of course would be from Iiiitalyyyyyyy..." Rome continued to sing.

Japan blinked. "Are you... are..." he asked, dumbfounded. He thought the man's voice sound familiar.

"Si," Rome answered in an ominous tone. "I am the great and mighty Sir Roman Empire, and I have come to give you a message."

Japan gasped. "Really? Sir Roman Empire?" Rome nodded majestically. Even Germania was impressed. "How can I believe you? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Let me tell you something about hell..." Rome continued singing.

"Gott..." Germania muttered.

"I know you, Kiku," Rome told him solemnly. "You are a dear friend of my grandson." Japan still looked skeptical. "I have come to tell you," Rome continued grandly, "that it is time to make peace with Yao. You have been estranged for far too long..." Japan blinked again.

"How... how did you know?" Japan whispered.

"I see all, and I know all..." Rome answered. Germania just shook his head. Japan's face went blank.

"I really don't want to discuss that," Japan said flatly. Outwardly he showed no emotion, but inwardly the memories played over and over again: him lunging with his sword and China's cry of pain as it struck him in the back... China defending himself with his wok... the dent in the metal... China's strained voice calling to him as he turned and left: _"I'm sorry, little brother... I don't know why I've angered you, but I'm sorry..."_

"Nothing lasts forever, Kiku," Rome intoned. "Don't wait too long. You never know what tomorrow brings..."

Japan blinked and swallowed hard. "Are you saying that Yao... could.. die?"

"Everyone does... sooner or later..." Rome looked sternly at Japan. "And leaving things unresolved..."

Japan's face remained impassive. For a moment Rome and Germania both wondered what he was thinking.

_Why did I get so angry with him? I wanted to be my own person... but did it have to come to that?_

And China's voice again, faintly:_ "I don't know why I've angered you, but I'm sorry..." _The rest of the words that were spoken to him that night floated through his head:_ "I'll always be here for you if you need me... always..."_

Then Japan cleared his throat.

"I will call him in the morning," Japan replied quietly. "Arigato. I'm glad you told me this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why did you lie to the boy, Romulus?" Germania asked him after they left.

"Lie?" Rome asked innocently. Germania shook his head again.

"You know that Yao isn't going to die any time soon," Germania scolded. "In fact, he's not going to die at all. So why did you lie to the lad?"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Rome said, a hint of a smile on his face. Germania wagged his finger at Rome, but he smiled too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Germania: Oi, Romulus...**_

**Rome: Si? *charming smile***

_**Germania: Ja, you're a good singer and all but... don't you know any other songs besides that one?**_

**Rome: *cheerfully* Sure! *starts dancing* It's not unusual to be loved by anyone...**

_**Germania: Gott, Romulus... NO. No, no, no... not Tom Jones. No. Romulus, stop.**_

**Rome: *ignores him and keeps singing and dancing***

_**Germania: *whacks Rome in the stomach***_

**Rome: OW! You hurt me Aldrich!**

_Lady: Grandpa, Uncle Germania... you guys are acting like two little kids._

_**Rome and Germania: *pointing at each other* HE STARTED IT! DID NOT! DID TOO!**_

_Lady: *facepalm* And I'm supposed to be the youngest here?_


	5. Till We Meet Again

"... and he even bought me a new wok, aru," China exclaimed proudly. He was showing said wok to Rome and Germania, who had come to say goodbye to him.

"It's very nice," Germania commented. Rome just grinned.

"Shi, it is," China replied happily. "It's the nicest one I've ever seen, aru."

"It's wonderful that the two of you have reconciled, you and Kiku," Rome remarked.

"Oh, it is," China replied. "And it was good to see him again... but I wonder, why now? After all this time, aru." At that, Rome's face turned bright red and he coughed a little... Germania glared at him. China looked at them both suspiciously...

"Romulus... what did you say to him, aru?" China asked. Germania started to say something, but Rome quickly grabbed his arm.

"I just told him that it would be nice if he'd make peace with you, " Rome answered hurriedly. China frowned... Rome giggle nervously. "Well, Yao, we must be on our way. It was so nice to see you," and with that he hustled Germania out the door, leaving China shaking his head as they departed.

"As full of mischief as ever, aru," China muttered, with a wry smile.

On the way out, Germania asked in an exasperated tone, "Romulus, what was that?"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Rome retorted. "All that matters is that they're on good terms again."

"Gott..." Germania muttered, slapping his own forehead.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that day, Rome and Germania's families gathered at Sweden's home to see them off. The mood was much more subdued, but at least everyone was getting along- even Turkey, who usually got along with no one.

"Papa, we are all going to miss you so much," France told Rome. His eyes were watering... "I hope you come to visit again very soon." Spain, Greece, Egypt, and Turkey all nodded in agreement.

"Nonno, we wish you could stay longer," Italy said in a pitiful little voice. He was leaning on Romano, who was fighting to contain his emotions. "Come back again soon? Please?" Romano just bit his lip and tightened his arm around his brother's shoulders.

The Germans, who were usually so stoic, were also having a hard time staying composed. "... 'll h'p' y' c'n c'm 'r'n'd 'g'n," Sweden said to Germania. "Y'r' l'v'ng f'r t' s'n. W' l'v' y'..." Sweden drew a deep breath and continued, "W' w'r gl'd t' h'v y' b'th... w' 'll w'sh y' d'dn't h'v' t' l'v'." It was a lot of effort for Sweden to speak so much in front of others... Germania smiled and patted his cheek.

"Ja, Vati," Austria said quietly. "It seems like you just got here." Hungary had returned just in time to meet her father-in-law, who was surprised to find that the wild little boy that used to torment his sons had grown into a lovely young woman. She, too, looked sad to see him leave.

Liechtenstein was openly crying. "G-goodbye, Opa," she sniffled... Switzerland moved to console her, but he too looked close to tears.

"I feel like I'm finally getting to know you, and now you're leaving," Germany said a little despondently. He felt a little cheated that he didn't get to spend more time with his father.

The worst, however, was Prussia. "Nein, Vati," he blubbered, clinging to Germania. "Don't leave us... bitte..."

"My babies... my precious children..." Germania struggled to keep his voice even. "I will come see you again." Rome said nothing, just began hugging his loved ones with tears streaming down his face.

After some time, the two reluctantly took their leave and with both families standing at the door waving goodbye sadly, they departed for the afterlife.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I wonder if the Big Guy even noticed we were gone," Rome remarked as he and Germania sat side by side. They'd just recounted their adventures to Gaul, Britannia, and Hellas.

"I am sure that he did," Germania replied jokingly. "Without you here, it was probably very quiet.

Rome pretended to pout. "Now that hurt," he quipped. "I thought you were my best friend."

"Well, it is true," Germania retorted, lightly slapping Rome on the arm, who just laughed.

"You have to admit, that was fun," Rome continued. "We need to do that again sometime..." Germania groaned.

"Gott, Romulus, I need to recover from this time," he answered, lying back on the grass and closing his eyes.

"All right, old man," Rome countered, poking his friend. "But it was good to see them all again."

"Ja," Germania replied with a smile. It was very good to see them again."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aaand... fin! So sad it's over. Sorry for the long time between updates. I've been really busy at work... and in my free time... I sleep. So... yeah.

Germania facepalming! He learned something from his kids, huh?

Swe-speak, translated: "We all hope you can come round again. You're leaving far too soon. We love you... we were glad to have you both. We wish you didn't have to leave..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rome: You know what we never did?**

_**Germania: What?**_

**Rome: We never went to Sea World.**

_**Germania: Aww, you're right! We didn't. Maybe next time? *looks hopefully at Lady***_

**Rome: Si, and Vegas too...**

_**Germania: Ja, and Ve... what? Nein! Not Vegas. We are not going to gamble, remember how much money you used to lose gambling before?**_

**Rome: *playing dumb* No...**

_Lady: You guys have run me ragged trying to keep up with you, not to mention eating all my potato chips! ***Germania looks guilty*** And my ice cream! _***Rome looks guilty this time***_ I think the two of you are going to stay in the afterlife for a while where you can't get into any trouble._

_**Rome and Germania: *okay face***_

Lady: Good boys... but I am going to miss you.

**Rome: So, can we go to Vegas next time?**

_Lady: *facepalm*_


End file.
